Masks
by Not-Different-Just-Me
Summary: There are some mean people in this world. Sadly, I am one of them, or at least, that's what everyone else thinks.


**I don't own Harry Potter. It's quite sad really.**

**Scorpius's POV**

There are some mean people in this world. Sadly, I am one of them, or at least, that's what everyone else thinks. I am one of those popular boys. I'm kind of guy that gets every girl by being mean and rude to her. The typical bad boy, rebel, whatever you want to call it. The secret about most of us bad boys is we don't **WANT **to be mean. We are not mean; we don't wake up every morning and think about who to make fun of. What we think when we wake up is about how much we do not want to be mean but how it seems like the only way to survive school. Imagine a nice and kind Malfoy, hard right? It's in the Malfoy blood to be mean and popular, us without meanness is like a shoe without lace. Pointless, but still very stylish. See? There I go off again talking about how good I look. That's in the Malfoy blood to by the way. But where was I? Right, about how its in are blood to be mean and popular. You see, the Malfoy's have done a few things each time we go to school. We get popular, VERY popular. We have to know everyone, know a lot about everyone (though we pretend we don't care, Malfoy's DON'T care) and worse of all, talk to everyone, well everyone important that is.

There is a big problem with this though, most people that Malfoy's consider good enough to talk to are rude, mean people. And in order for you to fit in you must be rude and mean. So for example, if the popular kids were insulting a first year Gryffindor, I would have to insult said Gryffindor too, understand so far. For generations the Malfoy have gone to school, gotten popular and became successful in life. (Not to mention inherit a lot of money) All the popularity that we gain helps us later in life. Since we learn who everyone is and a lot about them, if they become successful, we gain connections and use them to become even more successful. See how it all fits together?

The sad thing is though someday, we wake up and we start to think about who to make fun of. We lose ourselves in place of a mask. One that never comes of. Very few have been able to take it off after that, my dad is one of those few. When his friend died, the mask came right off. He still preferred a few of his old ways and he didn't get much nicer but he was himself again.

I'm lucky though, I had a mask, but one person could see right through it. That someone was Rose Weasley. I remembered how I found out perfectly. I made fun of her one day. She didn't seem bothered until I brought Lily into it. I had never seen anyone so mad before. Her cousin was holding her back and appeared to whisper something in her ear, and then she just stomped off. That night I was strolling outside when I saw someone underneath the tree. I could see the mess of red hair and went over to see why Rose was under the tree in the first place. I had been thinking about her all day. She was the first person to ever have gotten mad at me, and not burst into tears like the rest, the first to not care when I talked about her, but get mad when I brought her cousin into it. I can closer and saw that she appeared to be sleeping. I wasn't going to let her stay there, it's freezing out here! So I picked her up and started carrying her over to where I thought the Griffindor tower was.

"You know Scorpius, your not really bad I can see that. You just hang out with those mean kids. Why do you though? Why not hang out with nicer kids?" I hadn't realized that she woke up but I answered her like I did. A Malfoy never shows weakness after all.

"It's just what Malfoy's do, we hang out with the mean kids, were mean." Wait, where did that come from? Did I really say that out loud? I hadn't ever really thought about that. I'm sure I had never talked about anything even remotely like that eather. Why was I now? But Rose just kept talking unaware to the battle inside my head.

"But your not mean. I had never thought Slythern house was a good idea, my dad thought it was good to have all the bad people kept apart from the others, so they wouldn't spread there nastyness on nice people. My mom would just reply that no matter what, if you want to be the best you have to surround yourself with the best. That's not what Slythern house does. It surrounds slightly messed up people with even worse people giving them no hope to be a good person in life. Maybe if they were with nicer people they wouldn't be half as bad."

"So what do you suggest I do? No Griffindor would hang out with me."

But one did, SHE did. And she became my best friend/ girl friend/ wife. You don't need to know how this story ends, it hasn't ended yet. The only end you should worry about is the end to the Malfoy masks. Since that night no Malfoy has been born with the mask. The only masks we wear now is ones to are costume ball, were still rich without being mean you know.

**You get an invite to the ball too if you review! I wrote this in my notebook and decide just to upload it. It didn't turn out very good but I hope you like it!**


End file.
